<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韦萝】衬衣 by kirired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955998">【韦萝】衬衣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired'>kirired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>管韦萝的废料合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>五六年前的硬盘肉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>管韦萝的废料合集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【韦萝】衬衣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dirty Talk 注意</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洗完澡后，萝莉在浴室里足足发呆了两分钟。<br/>
没有干净衣服换了，这个问题大。<br/>
明明在家里自己也是个勤洗衣服勤晾衣服的人，到了韦神家里，两个人就像开展了比比谁更懒的活动，脏衣服堆在洗衣机上连将它们扔进去按下启动键的力气都没有。<br/>
都怪韦神。萝莉强行甩锅。<br/>
他打开浴室门朝客厅喊着：“我没衣服穿了！准备去翻你衣柜！”<br/>
韦神也不知道在干什么，半天才懒洋洋回答了声“哦”。<br/>
于是萝莉就这样穿着条内裤，披着浴巾跑进了韦神卧室。<br/>
韦神衣服多，但随便逮件都比萝莉身子大个号。<br/>
萝莉越看越不爽，硬是想将韦神衣柜翻个底朝天，看看都有些什么衣服，然后便挖出一件白衬衫。<br/>
这大概是韦神还没胖上来之前的衣服，很久没拿出来过，压在最底。萝莉默默脑补了下现在的韦神穿衬衫的样子，不由小声说着：“美如画，美如画。”<br/>
他穿上了衬衫准备一会儿出去嘲笑韦神。这个人毫无自知之明地觉得衬衫正适合自己，乐滋滋地连裤子都懒得穿就出去了。<br/>
“韦神——”<br/>
韦神戴着耳机聚精会神地盯着电脑，没有搭理他。<br/>
麻痹，这家伙肯定是在看小电影。<br/>
萝莉走到韦神旁叉着腰倚在桌边，过了好一会儿，韦神才回头瞄了他一眼。<br/>
其实韦神的第一反应是觉得好笑。<br/>
这萝莉本来就剪个少年发型，穿着衬衫显得不伦不类，就像偷穿大人衣服的小孩儿一般。<br/>
然而第二眼才注意到萝莉还有些湿漉漉的头发，水滴顺着脖颈往下划入领口。衬衫也因为身上没擦干的水，贴在皮肤上，乳头形状都显现出来了。<br/>
除此之外他居然就只穿了条内裤，两条光滑的腿就这样裸露在外面，在有些宽大的衬衫衬托下，腿显得又细又长。<br/>
韦神眼神，分不清萝莉是不是故意来勾引他的。<br/>
见韦神又转过头去，萝莉不满地抬腿踢了他一脚，这腿还没收回来，脚踝就被韦神握住了。<br/>
韦神另一只手顺势摸进了衬衫里，狠狠捏着萝莉的屁股。<br/>
大概是“既然他要这样我也不用客气”的想法，韦神手劲儿格外大，萝莉吃惊下没法逃开。<br/>
这样大力搓揉着，萝莉想到几天前才被韦神锢在怀中做，一来二去的，他身子都有些发热，后穴也痒了起来。<br/>
他上前骑在韦神那座椅的扶手上，扭着腰前前后后磨着下体，还故意发出呻吟。然而韦神却没有更多的动作了。<br/>
萝莉猜到韦神想让他先开口求饶，一咬牙，挣开了韦神的手，往他身后沙发走去。<br/>
“韦神……”<br/>
这次他的声音喊得格外甜腻，韦神转过椅子，看见萝莉手支撑着沙发，衬衣被向上扯着露出了内裤，他就这样翘着屁股对着自己。<br/>
萝莉转头看着他，眼神迷蒙地舔了舔嘴唇，撒着娇似的拖着长音：“我要……”<br/>
韦神没再客气，从抽屉里拿出早备好的润滑油，走到萝莉身后，一把扯下他的内裤，然后将摸上润滑油的手指插入了他的后穴。<br/>
“啊……”萝莉立刻叫了出来，两腿着发颤。<br/>
韦神看着他意乱情迷的样子，恶意地伏下身贴着萝莉的耳朵低声说着：“你看你像不像条发情的母狗，急着被人操？”手下也不紧不慢地扣着肉壁。<br/>
“嗯啊啊——”听着这样羞辱的话，萝莉却觉得欲火难耐反而下意识收紧了后穴。<br/>
“吸得好紧，是不是想让我把鸡吧捅进来把你直接干到射出来，噢，到最后射不出来也继续被我干。对不对小母狗？”韦神在萝莉耳边吹着气。<br/>
“韦神……”萝莉红着眼，后穴里那点被手指好几次有意无意戳到，却没有更多动作，他扭着屁股想将手指吃更进去一些，却被躲开了。<br/>
“嗯？你说什么？”<br/>
“……母狗……我是母狗，求求你……快……来操我。”萝莉都带着哭腔。<br/>
手指被抽了出去，萝莉还没来得及失落，体内就突然被肉棒给灌满，他措手不及地叫尖叫了起来。<br/>
韦神用力地顶着萝莉的淫穴，在帮他扩张时，那里收缩着便让他受不了，迫不及待想把萝莉给干哭。<br/>
“喂，爽不爽啊小母狗？”韦神啪啪拍着萝莉的屁股。<br/>
“母狗好爽……呜呜别打了，轻点儿啊……”萝莉没察觉自己口水都流了出来，身下狠狠撞击使他失了神，身体随着抽插一晃一晃，腿都要站不住。<br/>
“不行了……要射了，韦神……韦神”<br/>
“说了干到你射出来，没有食言吧？”<br/>
“呜……啊——”<br/>
沙发被溅上了乳白的液体，才高潮了的萝莉气还没喘匀，收缩得厉害的小穴被粗大的性器给继续撑开，粗暴的抽插依然持续。<br/>
“放心小母狗，今晚会让你射个彻底。”<br/>
萝莉已经说不出话来，张着嘴只有无力的呻吟，又陷入了新的漩涡里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>